A Love's Intuition
by castleof.stina
Summary: One Shot. They both knew that they loved each other. Not knowing how they knew, only that they did. Once love was gone, she could feel the emptiness. Searching for what was missing, but never being able to find it. Third Person.


In a land filled with oppression, or at least Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, Hermione felt she never really had a say in anything. At headquarters, she was rarely called upon to help. Harry and Ron thought they could handle things all by themselves. So, Hermione spent most of her time knitting clothes for the house elves at headquarters. Contrary to popular belief, they actually really loved the clothes that she knitted. She would start to knit as each season came. She would knit winter coats and jackets for the winter. And make little boots for each of them. For the summer, dresses for the girl elves and tank tops and shorts for the boy elves. In the spring, the elves were seen with just regular short sleeves and long pants. Then, in the autumn, they wore long sleeves and long pants. Each of the elves were thankful for someone like Hermione. Though no one knew, she felt like a princess being held hostage. She never went anywhere; Harry and Ron forbade her from leaving headquarters without them. So, along with knitting, she spent her time reading books. Lucky for her, many knew she was a book lover and at headquarters they remodeled a large room into a library for her. The book she read the most: _Hogwarts, A History_.

But one afternoon, Hermione was feeling quite adventurous and did something she hadn't done in a while; sneak out of headquarters. She just had a feeling that something would happen. During the war, she helped out quite a lot and proved herself to be quite independent, but now it was like she was being locked up. Today she was going to sneak out. Now, sneaking out would have been hard for someone to achieve since there were so many different hallways and there were guards everywhere. But Hermione easily navigated it, having done this all before. The last time she snuck out was to get this new book that had been released. She kept asking Harry and Ron for it, but they forgot about her request soon after. She would have asked someone else, but she didn't want to be a bother. She went out to get it and came back without being noticed by anyone.

There were guards everywhere, especially once you were getting close to the outside. They all let her pass, whether it was because she had helped defeat the Dark Lord and they respected her or because they were afraid she would do something to them. Like, recite a spell and hurl them into the next room. Although they were guards, all of them knew they stood no chance against Hermione Granger, the greatest witch of her age and generation. But that did not stop them from protecting her. If she was ever in need of them, they were always there to help her, especially if she was outside. The last guard to stand between her and freedom was actually a close friend of Hermione's. He was just a few years older than her and had been asked to be a guard a few years ago. Ever since then, they had been good friends and told each other just about everything. Once he saw her, he knew she wanted to sneak out. He gave her a smile and she returned it. Though this time, he also said something to her. _Someone is waiting for you_. She should have been baffled, but there was a feeling in her that knew what the guard was talking about. The thing she didn't know for sure was who it was. But she felt like she knew, in some weird way.

So, Hermione left headquarters and it felt good to be free. She headed off in a direction that was familiar to her. About five minutes later, she had arrived at a place near the lake with a lot of overhanging branches. She hides behind them at first, so as not to bring attention to herself and to make sure no one mentions anything to anyone, lest it leads back to headquarters. Not much long afterwards, she sees someone walking towards the place where she is. She immediately knows this is the one that wants to see her. She comes down from the overhang. They stand next to each other, spending the time just looking out over the lake. He then looks over at her and starts to tell her of all the stress he is under. Getting emotional, he lets the tears fall and hopes that she doesn't notice them. But she does. Even though they hadn't seen each other in a very long time, they know that they love each other. They don't know why, they just do. Hermione sees him out of the corner of her eye and being the compassionate person that she is, embraces him. Her arms resting on his shoulders. At first, he stands there and does nothing. Though it is easy to tell, he is simply enjoying the moment of her kind act. Then, he winds his arms around her, gently, but firm enough, as if to hold her here forever. A few seconds pass and he pulls her in closer than before, flush up against him. They both feel at home. Like everything is right. After a few more seconds, he starts to back up, while they are still locked together. Hermione quickly knows where this will end up and while she does love him and wishes they could stay together, like this, forever, she gently pulls away. She looks up at him and reassures him that she doesn't mean any harm, but that now is not the time. She kisses him with as much as she has and leaves.

* * *

The next day, there is a meeting at headquarters and everyone is there. However, there was still an empty seat. At once, Hermione knows to whom it belongs. She doesn't know how she knows, just that she does. It is him, and he comes in a few minutes later. He does not look at her, but she just knows that he does not mean any harm by it. Everyone is watching and this was a business deal.

After the meeting, he leaves immediately. No word to Hermione. Just leaves. While she thinks he is angry and upset that she rejected him, deep down, she just knows that that is not the case. Everyone packs up and leaves the room. Hermione thinks about going to their little meeting place and decides to go after a few hours.

A few hours later, she arrives at the place with the overhangs and view of the lake. She feels like he will show up. He will not let her down. She sits down on a nearby bench and waits for him. After a little while, she falls asleep. Little did she know, Draco was indeed there with her, but hiding behind a few of the branches, like she did last time. While watching her, he had decided not to come down and approach her. He was contemplating the many things that would happen if they were to be seen together. Yesterday was an exception. He needed her yesterday, just to be there with him. Being able to touch her was almost healing in a way. But today, Draco was in his right mind, and being with her, but having to hide it was plaguing his mind. He did not want to have to hide their relationship. She would have a terrible time having to hide it from everyone at headquarters. Even though, he had helped them in the end, they were still overly cautious about anything dealing with Draco Malfoy. He did not want her to hide this within herself forever. Sure, someday they might all readily forgive him, but he didn't see that happening anytime soon. Today he realized he would give her happiness from him, happiness without him. Let her have a life with someone who Harry Bloody Potter and Ron hand-me-down Weasley approved of, so she did not have to hide a relationship. It is not healthy, hiding things from people, especially a huge secret, like loving someone whom no one would approve of.

Draco decided that giving her this freedom from loving him was, in a way, a gift and a blessing. She could love whomever she wanted, without having to hide it from anyone. Of course, he would have to do something that he knew Hermione would hate, so he was infinitely grateful that she had fallen asleep.

He walked softly to the bench where she was and just took a minute to reflect on what he was doing. Was this what he wanted? Yes. He took out his wand and pointed it at Hermione's head. _Obliviate._

* * *

When Hermione woke up, she was a bit confused as to why she was outside and not in the library or her room. Then she saw that she was on a bench near the lake that she could see from her window. She remembered sneaking out a few times just to sit here and look out at the unbounded view of the lake. It was open and free out here, with such fresh air. She loved this feeling, but there was also another feeling within her. Like there was an empty hole within her that she would not be able to fill. She looked out over the lake and at the nearby overhanging branches. She could not shake off the feeling that she was meant to be there, that something or someone would appear to fill that emptiness within her. Try as she might, she could not get rid of this feeling. She got up and started to walk back to headquarters. All the while thinking that maybe she would return tomorrow to the same place, and that maybe, just maybe, someone would be waiting, able to save and mend this gaping empty hole within her. Not knowing that she would not be able to find what she was looking for. And that she would still return, even during and after her marriage, even after her children grew up, and even as she became older; wanting to find that one thing she was missing within her. But not knowing that she would never find it, no matter how hard she tried.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello! Long time no post! It feels a little odd, but I'm happy with what I have. Obviously, this is targeted towards Dramione shippers, but I think it's an overall good story.

I had a soundtrack in mind when writing this as well.  
1. Diamonds - Rihanna  
2. The Lightning Strike (I) What If This Storm Ends - Snow Patrol  
3. Somewhere Only We Know - Keane

I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are appreciated, but not needed. Have a nice day!


End file.
